Un aller simple pour l'apocalypse
by Lusaphira
Summary: Isolée et perdue, l'enfant sans repères ne savait qu'une chose. Elle devait devenir forte, elle l'avait promis. Mais sa promesse se révèlerait funeste, la condamnant à une seule voie, celle de la puissance sans limites. Ainsi débuta tristement l'histoire de celle qui condamnerait Gensokyô à un cycle de haine éternelle, impossible à rompre.


Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens sur le fandom de Touhou Project, avec un petit OS.

Voici ma version de l'enfance d'un personnage de la saga, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous le trouverez approprié.

Cet OS contient des scènes dérangeantes, soyez avertis.

Bonne lecture à tous et j'attends avec fébrileté vos reviews.

Disclaimer : Touhou Project appartient à ZUN.

* * *

**Un aller simple pour l'apocaypse**

Elle court.

Sur l'étroit sentier couvert de feuilles rousses, une petite fille de huit ans filait à perdre haleine.

Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas, alors qu'elle tentait de forcer l'allure.

Les mots que sa mère prononça résonnaient encore dans son esprit, comme un adieu.

_Fuis, ne te retournes pas._

L'enfant s'enfyauit, courant à perdre haleine, alors que ses yeux ne cessaient de verser des larmes de souffrance.

La petite traquée continuait sa route, manquant de trébucher sur chaque racine traîtresse, tandis que sa vue se brouillait davantage et que ses poumons lui brûlaient la poitrine.

Avisant les épais buissons de ronces, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, tandis que ses muscles se tétanisaient, entraînant une sensation désagréable, tel un coup de poignard qui s'amplifiait sous l'effet de l'intense effort. Elle se cacha dans les fourrés, laissant les longues épines déchirer sa petite robe et écorcher sa chair.

Camouflée tant bien que mal, les yeux fermés, l'enfant tentait désespérément de se calmer et de dissimuler le son de sa respiration haletante. Tremblante, elle réprima un gémissement de terreur, restant immobile.

Les pas des villageois se rapprochaient, alors qu'elle serrait les poings et implorait précipitamment toutes les divinités qu'elle connaîssait, récitant à toute vitesse une litanie de prières, suppliant pour que les hommes passent à ses cotés sans la voir.

Les colosses armés de fourches et de torches arrivèrent rapidement. Leur chef, un barbu tout en muscles à la voix de stentor rugissait, éructant de rage.

- Retrouvez-là ! ordonna t-il à la foule de paysans qui le suivait. Le monstre ne doit pas s'enfuir ! Attrapons-là et purifions nos terres de l'influence maudite de la sorcière !

Un hurlement bestial retentit, alors que les hommes réajustaient leurs chapeaux sur leurs fronts ruisselants de sueur et reprenaient leur poursuite.

L'enfant resta dans sa cache des heures durant, perdant la notion du temps, alors que chaque mouvement entre les épines déchirait davantage son corps. Lentement, après un autre passage de la horde assoiffée de sang, elle quitta son maigre abri de fortune.

Portant ses mains ensanglantées à son nez pour essuyer la morve et les larmes, elle souilla la manche de sa robe dont il ne restait que des lambeaux.

La petite fille reprit sa course, la sueur collant ses loques crasseuses à ses plaies. A chaque mouvement brusque, elle rouvrait ses plaies suintantes, la faisant grimacer.

Ses pieds nus et couverts de cloques continuaient à la porter, alors qu'elle s'éloignait davantage du village.

Elle traversa difficilement les bois, arrivant finalement sur la falaise qui surplombait les fermes et les moulins qui constituaient son unique horizon de vie.

Elle n'avait jamais vu son village depuis cet endroit. La pleine lune brillait dans le ciel crépusculaire, alors que le soleil avait disparu derrière l'horizon montagneux. Jamais elle n'avait vu le village de si haut, surplombant la vallée depuis son abri presque inaccessible.

Si elle n'avait pas été traquée comme une bête sauvage, elle se serait mise à apprécier ce paysage. Les milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient au-delà de rares nuages indigos lui rappelaient les heures passées aux cotés de sa mère, à observer les cieux. Sa mère lui avait tout appris, lui montrant comment se repérer avec les étoiles, ainsi que de nombreuses légendes liées à la lune et aux astres célestes.

Les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues griffées de la petite fille. Que leur avait-elle fait ?

Sous elle, le village frémissait, attiré par le spectacle qu'on leur offrirait. Les groupes de paysans s'étaient rassemblés autour de la place centrale, tandis que les clameurs montaient. Elle n'entendait pas leurs mots, mais elle ne ratait rien de la scène tragique qui avait lieu devant ses yeux impuissants.

Elle reconnut parfaitement la femme captive qu'ils amenaient. Malgré la distance, elle avait une très bonne vue.

Sa mère était là. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour permettre à sa fille de fuir, tout en sachant parfaitement quel était le destin qu'on lui promettait.

Tête basse, la grande blonde aux yeux verts attendait sa mort. Ses anglaises décoiffées flottaient avec le vent et elle sentait le poids de ses fautes sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait pas été suffisamment discrète et sa fille allait en souffrir. Désespérée, la sorcière se laissait guider, ses chevilles enchaînées et ses mains liées par une corde permettaient à un robuste paysan de la tracter facilement.

Sa robe sale flottait derrière elle, alors que son visage gris arborait un air éreinté. A chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait, ceux qui assistaient à la sinistre procession en profitaient pour lui cracher au visage et l'injurier avec les mots les plus ignobles.

La petite fille assista à toute la scène, impuissante, écarquillant ses yeux larmoyants en voyant le sinistre amas de bois sec et de brindilles. Tétanisée, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire et que sa mère avait choisi de lui laisser assez de temps pour fuir.

Ereintée, la sorcière blonde aux joues creuses fut ligotée sur l'estrade sacrificielle. Le chef du village procéda à l'exorcisme, purifiant le village en éliminant le démon par le feu.

L'odeur de viande grillée prit l'enfant à la gorge. Le fumet, combiné aux cris d'agonie de la femme brûlée vive, eut raison de son estomac. Un flot de bile acre s'échappa de sa bouche, éclaboussant ses loques, alors que ses larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues.

Perdue, l'enfant savait une chose.

Sa mère était morte.

Elle était morte pour elle, alors elle s'assurerait que sa mort ne serait pas vaine.

Elle vivrait et honorerait l'altruiste sacrifice.

Obéissant au dernier commandement de sa mère, l'enfant s'enfuit en courant, retournant vers la forêt pour s'éloigner davantage de ce village d'arriérés.

La petite fille bailla, cherchant un abri pour la nuit.

Avisant un trou entre les racines d'un gros arbre, elle se pelotonna contre la mousse et grelotta à cause du froid vent automnal. Ses vêtements déchiquetés ne la protégeaient plus vraiment du froid et elle ne savait pas si elle se réveillerait.

* * *

Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle vivait hors de la civilisation.

Alors que l'hiver approchait, elle regarda son reflet dans un ruisseau et eut du mal à se reconnaître. Depuis ce funeste jour, elle avait bien changé.

Son visage aminci et ses cotes saillantes étaient révélatrices de sa malnutrition, alors que les cernes autour de ses yeux verts s'étaient agrandis et mangeaient ses joues creuses. Ses cheveux gras collaient entre eux et la boue avait fini par les agglomérer en un amas broussailleux qui ne permettait plus d'en distinguer la couleur originelle.

Ses habits déchirés avaient encore diminués, utilisés pour bander en urgence ses plaies qui s'infectaient plus facilement. Le liquide jaunâtre qui suintait de ses blessures l'inquiétait, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester à se reposer sans rien faire. Ses réserves de nourriture diminuaient à mesure que les baies et les mures sauvages mourraient avec la belle saison. Les rares animaux qu'elle tuait étaient des créatures avec plus de peau et d'os que de viande, car ses faibles pouvoirs magiques ne lui permettaient pas de générer longtemps ses attaques.

En désespoir de cause, l'enfant avait rejoint une ville, espérant trouver un peu d'aide pour survivre.

Elle avait vite suscité le dégoût parmi la population richement vêtue. Elle était comme une monstrueuse tâche sur un tissu de soie, étrangère et indésirable. Les gens s'écartaient d'elle, alors que l'indifférence et le mépris étaient les seules réactions qu'elle avait suscité chez ces arrogants bourgeois bouffis de suffisance et d'orgueil.

Elle n'avait pas sa place au milieu des beaux bâtiments et des rues impeccablement nettoyées. La garde l'avait rapidement chassé à coup de pieds généreusement distribués, la projetant dans le caniveau boueux se déversant vers les bas fonds de la ville.

Les cotes douloureuses, la souillon se releva difficilement, analysant la réalité de cette ville. Elle se trouvait face à l'envers du décor, derrière le vernis brossé pour la riche aristocratie. Ici, dans cette tumeur cancéreuse qui gangrenait la cité, elle se sentait à la merci de tous les dangers.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des inconnus. Suivre ces précieux conseils lui avaient toujours été d'une grande utilité.

Elle n'approcha pas ces putains vérolées jusqu'à l'os.

Elle se méfia de ces individus louches et armés.

Elle resta à distance de ces pervers, de ces dandys malveillants et de ces violeurs qui s'acoquinaient dans les entrailles de la ville, là où la pègre régnait en maître.

La jeune fille s'adapta très vite à ce milieu impitoyable.

Sale et en guenilles, elle commença rapidement à mendier, tout en tentant désespérément de maîtriser les formules basiques du vieux grimoire de sa mère.

A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ces événements, elle avait toujours aussi mal à l'intérieur d'elle même, mais un voile sombre s'abaissait en son esprit. C'était comme si les choses s'effaçaient lentement et que la douleur se transformait en autre chose.

Elle était intelligente. Elle avait compris comment les choses marchaient. A force de coups, d'abus, de viols et de passages à tabac, elle avait tiré d'élémentaires conclusions.

Le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait volé à un boucher lui avait servi plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Glissé à sa ceinture, faite d'une corde tressée, l'arme était de moins en moins souvent nettoyée.

La jeune fille, qui venait d'avoir neuf ans, était certaine de ne jamais oublier sa première victime.

Allongée sous le porche d'une demeure à la façade décrépie, dont la toiture partait en lambris, elle s'était endormie devant la mauvaise maison. L'homme qui résidait là, visiblement en surpoids et avec une hygiène déplorable, lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Les rares passants détournèrent les yeux et ne firent aucun commentaire. Les balances ne vivaient jamais longtemps.

A l'intérieur, l'homme au regard lubrique et à la barbe crasseuse la jeta contre un mur, l'assommant partiellement. Le visage en sang, elle se sentit être traînée par le rustre jusqu'une chambre miteuse, avec un lit d'ou se dégageait une odeur de moisissure.

Le violeur fit glisser sa large main sur le corps plat, avant de jouir d'avance.

Les yeux clos, il caressa le corps de l'enfant faiblement dissimulé par ses loques marron qui se raccourcissaient dangereusement.

Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit le froid du métal profondément enfoncé dans sa gorge, sectionnant la carotide et la trachée artère.

Une heure plus tard, l'enfant avait vidé les réserves d'eau, laissant un salon noir de crasse et de saleté. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle pouvait enfin se laver et se changer. Même si les vêtements qu'elle avait volés n'étaient pas d'excellente qualité, elle avait des habits propres et qui n'empestaient pas la sueur.

Lentement, elle apprit les choses de la vie, ainsi que la dure loi de la jungle.

Mais pour la haine, elle était autodidacte.

Le monde actuel la débectait.

Chaque nuit, elle repensait à son village natal et une envie de destruction gagnait son cœur et la graine de noirceur qui y était profondément logée grandissait.

Les gens de cette ville étaient tous les mêmes.

Partout ou elle allait, elle ne voyait que la cruauté et une indifférence glaçante. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes et rien ne changeait.

Plus elle ressentait cette haine en elle, plus elle se sentait puissante. Sa magie qu'elle améliorait lentement depuis ses multiples abris s'adaptait à cette nouvelle part d'elle même.

Elle ne restait jamais longtemps dans le même squat, préférant brouiller les pistes pour qu'on ne relie pas le nombre grandissant de meurtres à sa personne.

Plus sa magie s'amplifiait, plus son aura devenait sombre, voir glaciale. A mesure que sa haine grandissait, comme la force irrationnelle et impossible à assouvir qu'elle était, elle devenait également contagieuse.

Les gens qui la côtoyaient et surtout ceux du ghetto qui étaient plus réceptifs à la violence, devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et irréfléchis. Les autorités étaient inquiètes de cette recrudescence, tandis que le pouvoir des parrains vacillaient et que le nombre de vols et de meurtres liés à la guerre des gangs grimpait en flèche.

Lorsqu'un fou furieux tenta de l'assassiner pour la dépouiller, la jeune fille commit un nouveau crime. Un de plus, alors qu'elle ne les comptait même plus. Cependant, les coups qu'elle avait pris étaient sérieux. Sa haine l'avait aveuglée et elle avait attaqué sans réfléchir. Sans sa magie secrète, elle serait morte.

Mais elle s'accrocherait à la vie.

Elle l'avait juré.

Lentement, elle avait choisi de s'exorciser de sa violence aveugle.

Elle attendit patiemment, grandissant dans ce quartier miteux, vivant de vols et de rackets. Elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre la patience et cet endroit était idéal pour cela.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son apprentissage, elle savait qu'elle était toujours vulnérable. Son corps était trop fragile, alors elle voulait dépasser son statut d'être de chair.

Enfoncée dans la magie noire, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Son corps était froid comme le métal et ce qu'elle mangeait avait le goût de la cendre, tandis que tout ce qui l'entourait puait le sang. L'âme de chaque personne qu'elle cotoyait ne suintait plus qu'exclusivement la peur et la haine.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans cet enfer, elle ne pouvait plus vivre avec toutes ces images en tête.

Elle en avait assez de survivre.

Les rituels interdits furent si faciles à réaliser, comble de l'ironie. Sacrifier quelques personnes ne lui posait plus aucun problème.

Lorsqu'elle se contempla, vêtue de sa nouvelle robe, elle sourit. La couleur du ciel s'harmonisait bien avec ses cheveux qui avaient bien repoussés.

La jeune adulte fit demi-tour, quittant enfin ce bouge minable.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les beaux quartiers, tous ces hypocrites la fixèrent avec dédain. Une prostituée parvenue à s'enrichir suffisamment pour se vêtir avec de beaux atours restait, à leurs yeux, une miséreuse de condition sociale inférieure. Elle traversa la grande rue pavée et bordée de belles maisons sous les quolibets et les ragots. Surtout, c'était le cruel mépris qui l'irritait. Ces idiots prétentieux étaient tellement moins forts qu'eux.

Calme, elle s'approcha de la sortie et interpella l'un des riches pontes. L'homme obèse, à la moustache bien taillée la fixa avec dédain.

- Il semblerait qu'une roturière m'ait agressée, dit-il à ses gardes. Débarrassez notre vue de cette chose.

La jeune fille recula, dégaina son couteau. Les gardes ricanèrent et se préparèrent à corriger sérieusement cette présomptueuse. Deux semaines au pain sec et à l'eau dans un cachot humide et empli de rats devraient apprendre sa place à cette présomptueuse.

Le premier garde se jeta sur elle, son poing ganté en avant, afin de la corriger. Mais lorsqu'il frappa, il eut la surprise de traverser le corps de l'adolescente.

La femme en robe bleue frappa rapidement l'aristocrate, avant de contempler le cadavre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es ? balbutia l'un des gardes.

- Je suis ce que tu veux. Un démon, un monstre, comme tu veux. Si je l'ai tué, c'est juste pour voir si ça marchait.

Sa technique était efficace. D'ailleurs, elle voulut en tester une autre.

- Dark Sign, Hatred Blaze !

L'éclat d'ombre explosif fit exploser cette partie de la rue sur une vingtaine de mètres. Les hurlements aigus des aristocrates et les cris des gardes furent si agréables à ses oreilles, qu'elle recommença à attaquer, visant le plus de personnes possibles. Elle allait leur apprendre qu'ils n'étaient rien et que la traiter misérablement était une erreur qui se payait tôt ou tard.

Elle s'éloigna calmement de cette ville ravagée, son poing brillant d'une magie sombre. Elle serrait sa prise sur son couteau ensanglanté.

Quelques jours plus tard, une patrouille de gardes retrouvait cette femme.

Elle se trouvait dans un petit village isolé, qui avait été totalement ravagé. La totalité des individus avaient été égorgés et brûlés au centre du village.

La magicienne souriait devant ce spectacle. Enfin, c'était fait. Ces primates avaient payé. Elle avait eu sa vengeance.

L'odeur qui s'échappait du charnier était insoutenable, mais ce parfum de justice vengeresse était le plus doux de tous selon elle.

- Sale monstre, souffla la prêtresse venue en renfort pour sceller cet être maléfique. Tu vas payer pour tes crimes.

- Tu ignores la vérité, répondit celle qui fut jadis une enfant terrifiée à qui on avait arraché sa mère.

La miko ne chercha pas à comprendre, ni même à négocier avec cette utilisatrice de magie noire. Elle sortit son gohei et ses sceaux, se préparant à une âpre lutte.

- Je suis Junko Hakurei, celle qui te châtiera et te scellera. Je veux connaître ton nom.

- Présomptueuse, tu penses vraiment me vaincre ? Quel que soit le résultat, tu seras perdante. Tu ne peux rien, alors écartes-toi. Ton gohei est inutile face à la lame de la haine. Même si tu me scelles, je ne laisserais pas cette offense impunie. Je reviendrais pour tuer de mes mains tes descendants.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda la miko.

La femme sourit, l'arme à la main. Elle était prête à se battre, même si elle sentait qu'elle serait vaincue. Elle attendrait.

- Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Très bien, retiens bien mon nom.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts fixa la Hakurei, sentant que son destin serait lié à cette famille.

- Je suis Mima.


End file.
